Riddle School: The Escape
by LittleAly26
Summary: The only story about the game Riddle School for me. So it's about how Phil frees his friends and escapes Viz's lair with them. Might contain tiny bit of Phil x Smiley. Idk why, I just ship it. Just read along if you want to read it! (K plus for deaths of Phil's friends and random stuff) WARNING: This is a bit of a spoiler of RS 5. If you don't want spoilers, play the game!
1. Chapter 1: Smiley's Dream and Death

**A/N: Hi guys! I was basically bored but when I watched DanTDM's riddle school series, I thought, "Why not make a Riddle School fanfic?" This is supposed to be something like when Phil has to kill his friends in their dreams, from random Riddle School Games. But maybe a bit of a ripoff. (Btw, you should check out DanTDM's channel. He is AWESOME. Not my friend though.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Riddle school or their characters. They belong to JonBro, or Jonochrome.**

 **Anyways, enjoy! (BTW, I might be horrible at writing fanfics. Don't judge me.)**

 **Phil's POV**  
Well, looks like I'm in Smiley's dream. How am I supposed to distract her so that I can kill her? Looks like I'll have to do the same thing as I did in my high school dream. Let's see, ruler, check. Spin the globe and disgusting chewing gum, check. Just need to attach it.

 **Smiley's POV**

School is always fun! I don't see why Phil, Phred, and Zack think it's boring. Hopefully they'll learn how important it is. I felt like Phil was making something weird. I turned around. Another strange creation of Phil's. I turn back and sing a little melody as I write notes.

 **Phil's POV**

Gross. I somehow made a disgusting piece of stick.

"P-phil," I heard a voice. It's Zack's voice. I wonder why he is always that cold in temperature.

"C-can I borrow your sweater?"  
"Sure," I said. While Phred is just sleeping, I ended up shooting the elastic rubber band to Mr. Soggy's face. I sure got my MLG pro shooting skills on!  
"I CAN'T SEE!" Mr. Soggy yelled. Smiley doesn't seem to notice as she is writing notes in her yellow smiley notebook. Now is my chance.

 **Smiley's POV**

"Psst, Smiley," Phil whispered to me. "Mr. Soggy's glasses fell out."  
"Oh my!" I exclaimed. I rushed over to Mr. Soggy's glasses to get it. Maybe it wasn't the smartest idea.

 **Phil's POV**

I had to creep up behind her, but I'm just so nervous. I mean, I guess I do like her, but I just can't. I shut my eyes and pushed her towards the globe.

"Phil?! What are you-" Smiley yells. She ate the globe and the point killed her. She is dead. Hopefully she isn't dead in real life.

 **A/N: Well, that was a bit of a weird chapter. If you noticed what Smiley said before she got killed, it sounds like when you push Kokona to water, except a bit different. I know that Phil and Smiley aren't in a relationship, but I somehow ship it so hard. Anyways, I hope that was an average writing!**


	2. Chapter 2: Zack's Dream and Death

**A/N: Guys… What is going on?! Just one chapter and my god, holy shit! Already 2 favorites and 3 follows! Thank you guys so much! And thank you JohnOfOnett for the kind review! Here is chapter 2!**

 **Phil's POV**

I woke up from the chair. I immediately rush up to Smiley's prison cell. She was awake and not smiling.

"Hey Smiley," I said. "Do you know where the heck we are?"  
"No," Smiley said. "All I could remember is that I suddenly died by someone behind me."  
"Anyways, let's not talk about it. There's space pods in the basement so hop into the pod and go home first. I'll get Phred and Zack to wake up and come home."  
"Really? That's something to smile about," Smiley said with her cute smile. Jeez, she is so cute when she is smiling!

 **Smiley's POV**

I noticed that Phil was blushing. I felt extremely cold all of a sudden. That might be why. I followed Phil's words and walked to the basement. He's not lying: there were really four escape pods! Although why would our abductor leave it there? I hop in and fly back home. I suddenly feel a force drag me upwards towards space. I really hoped it wasn't Phil who was doing this!

 **Phil's POV**

Not knowing what was going on with Smiley, I ran back to the chair and entered Zack's cell number. As soon as I knew it, I was in my middle school dream. Yes, Zack was still freezing like he is. Scooping up a dollar and getting the whistle, I blew into it. It blew everyone out! _Score one for Eggtree!_ __I thought. There wasn't time to lose. I crept up behind Zack's frozen body and pushed him. He then shattered to pieces. My vision went black as I woke up from the chair.

 **A/N: I'm so sorry if that was too short! I needed to work on my other chapters so it was a bit of a rush. (I'll just say, I was actually surprised when Zack's body froze. He really has some weird molecules in his body!) Anyways, hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3: Being held captive

**A/N: Oh my goodness guys. It's gone up! I'm so happy! Anyways, I do not own Riddle school so enjoy! And thank you guys for the amount of reviews! I never really expected my story to be popular, but again, thank you so much!**

* * *

 **3rd person view (aka no pov)**

Phil hopped off the chair and rushed to Zack's room. He could hear the monster guard whimpering in rage. He stuck his tongue out like a normal elementary student and opened Zack's cell door.

"Yo Zack, whaddup?" Phil said.

"N-nothing, I still feel cold," Zack replied in a jittery voice like Mrs. Cophey's, their homeroom teacher.

"Anyways, go to the basement of this ship. There's escape pods and Smiley's already gone back to Earth so you should be able to escape quick.  
"T-thanks P-phil,"

With those words, Zack walked to the basement and hopped into the escape pod. While steering, he did feel like the escape pod itself was jittering itself. He looked out of the window and guess what he saw? Yes, the green light that abducted Smiley.

 **Zack's POV**

Where am I going? And mostly, why am I in some ice-cage like thing?! I looked over to my left and found Smiley in a green laser cage, frowning. Inside, she was sobbing and you could literally hear her mumbling. I noticed she was also blushing. I'm guessing Phil might have kissed her! (Hehe, need to confront Phil about it!)

"Phil, is this a joke?!" She muttered under her breath.

All of a sudden, I blacked out and felt energy draining out of me. Is this a fat joke I fell for?! Now what is going to happen to me and Smiley? And what about Phil and Phred?! Are they laughing at us right now?! I really want answers right now!

* * *

 **A/N: I am so sorry I couldn't update my riddle school fanfic! I had stupid exams and I wanted to update my fanfics… Now that the exams are over, I get to update! Hopefully I'll update tomorrow. Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter! Phred's dream in the next!**


	4. Chapter 4: Phred's Dream and Death

**A/N: Oh my goodness guys. What is going on?! 6 favs, 8 follows, an 12 reviews that fast?! I think it's because I mentioned DanTDM's name. But in any other cases, thank you guys for all of the support! I do not own Riddle School as it belongs to Jonochrome (Jonbro) respectively. Now then, with the disclaimer done, onto the chapter!**

* * *

 **Phil's POV**

I watched as Zack flew away from the ship in the escape pod. Now with Phred left, I checked his number and entered it. I woke up from the chair to find it that it's almost like the exact same dream as me.

"Hold on," I thought. "If this is Phred's dream, where in the whole wide world is he?"  
"Phil?" I heard Phred's voice. I nearly jumped to see him standing there. He looked at me as if I was some random lunatic from I don't know, Neptune? ( **A/N: I know there isn't any living things on the planet Neptune but I only thought of that planet since it's literally my favorite planet in the solar system, after Earth XD)** "Is this Mr. McMaster's room?"

Shoot. The last thing I wanted to be asked is if a certain room is a classroom because I can NEVER remember where it is. Because I was killed in my dream, there was no other choice to just say yes. Anyways, I could use the button to kill Phred but he needs to be in the special seat so that he can be killed.

"Yes, this is his room," I said without showing hint of lying. He did a thumbs up to me.

"Good. I don't want to be killed or anything." He said. He walked to the special seat. Ha! Step one accomplished! Althought I'll just say, I'm not going to warn him that he's sitting in the wrong seat because then step one is foiled.

I walked to Mr. Munch's desk and found a note. Mostly it would make me look like Phred's twin except for the green sweater. I realized that Mr. Munch is NOT going to press that button and order me and Phred to switch seats.

"Hey Phred?" I said.

"Sup dude?" He said.

"Want to borrow my sweater?" I asked.

"Well, your sweater is nice and stuff, but it's too hot to wear a sweater," Phred responded. I merely shrugged and looked around the room. There was an air-con like machine but it seems to be more like a scrolling type. I scrolled it down to the cold section. I asked Phred again and he took the sweater. Before sitting down, I heard footsteps and immediately sat down. I just looked at Smiley's notes and wrote it down in my notebook. Mr. Munch pressed the button and down Phred goes to his doom in lava.

* * *

 **A/N: Here is chapter 4! So close to finishing this fanfic! After I post chapter 5, it's going to be the end of this fanfic but I don't want to end my fanfic! Should I include aspects from Riddle School 6 and Riddle Transfer 2 to end the fanfic? Please let me know if you think I should end the fanfic with much more Smiley x Phil! (It's legit more in the Riddle Transfer 2, just saying). Anyways, bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Not good!

**A/N: This chapter is NOT the real ending. I see you guys wanted aspects from the two Riddle Transfer games. Do not think this is the ending. I would consider this 'normal ending' but this is not the real ending. Anyways, I do not own Riddle School. And I do not intend to plagiarize the dialogue into this fanfiction. Enjoy the story! And sorry for not updating! Little warning; this is long of a normal chapter! Whew!**

* * *

 **Phred's POV**

What in the world just happened? I got pushed into lava and then woke up. I just hop out and walk bored to the escape pods sign. Seems like everyone else has already gotten home. Even I would be surprised to see Zack no longer cold. There was this weird beam of light and that thing just sucked me in. What the heck is going on? Anyways, I found myself locked in a laser cage. Hold on, who the heck puts lasers around the cage? This has got to be the most random but sickest idea I've ever heard of. My eyes widened to see Smiley curled up into a ball and Zack in a small ice cage. Is that taking away his ice molecules? Hell no, would it do that.

* * *

 **Phil's POV**

I was pretty sure everyone got back home safe. I hopped in the escape pod and flew back to Earth. Suddenly, the escape pod was rattling and I was going all over the place. Who's doing this? And why did the glass from the escape pod open? More importantly, why am I being sucked up to some red spaceship? After what seems to be 5 seconds, I landed on my butt. Clearly the world needs butt-pads! My eyes widened of what I saw: Phred and Smiley in different laser-wall cage and Zack's ice molecules being sucked out of him! What kind of person does this to just four elementary school kids? And am I actually dreaming?

"Why hello there," I heard a voice behind me. I turned around to see a red alien with some nice sunglasses.

"Um, who are you?" I asked, slightly confused. Who is this alien? Does he even own this spaceship?

"I am Viz, the leader of Vizion," Viz said. Wow, what a name. Before I could even ask what the heck this Vizion group does, he interrupted me. Suddenly, he glared at a green alien. Kinda like him. Maybe they're brothers? "If you're wondering what is going on, go talk to that cowardly traitor!" He pushed me to the green alien. How rude. What's even ruder is that Viz took the key card scanner!

"I shall be claiming this, thank you," he said with a smirk on his face. Man I wish I had telekinesis to take the card back from him! He then just walked out, closing the door with one of his long arms. Wouldn't it be awesome if you could have those? Anyways, this green alien, who supposedly is a traitor might have information.

"So," I said. "What is going on here? And what is your name?"

"I'm Diz," the green alien said. "Yes, I did betray Viz, but not you."

"I heard you and Viz talking on the transmitter while I was asleep. Are you brothers or something? And I overheard that you guys were planning to freeze Earth? Is that Vizion's goal?"

"I will explain, so listen carefully," Diz said as he looked down at the ground. "And no, we aren't brothers."

* * *

 **No POV**

"It all started from the project Vizion," Diz said. "As you know, Vizion is named after Viz's name. He believes that he must decide the fate for every single planet. Vizion's first planet is your home planet, Earth. Well, no one really agreed to that plan but we were forced to as he is our leader. He gave a chance to his minions to prove that Earth is good and should not be destroyed."

Phil's head tilted at what Diz said. He looked up at Smiley and Phred who both shrugged, unsure of what Diz was saying. Diz looked away from Phil but continued his explanation.

"Vizion made a mine that stops time if something or someone touches it," Diz said. "However, when you escaped the school, you stepped on the mine, stopping time. Enraged, Viz eventually decided that Earth must be destroyed. He had us to abduct you and your friends before changing time back to normal."

Phil looked at Smiley who slightly glared at him. Embarrassed, Phil looked away covering his face with his hands. Phred, on the other hand, gave Phil a thumbs up. Smiley noticed and glared at Phred who whistled, ignoring her.

"Viz had a plan," Diz continued, still facing the wall. "that he is going to use the 'evils' and power to destroy Earth, still convinced that Earth is evil. All Vizion members, including me, had to look in your minds and give you some altered mind dreams. Excuse me for saying this, but we had to change your clothing to see if it can also alternate your dream."

Phred gave a 'say what now?' look while Smiley blushed madly. Phil shrugged and thought that the clothes were pretty much like cleaner version of their old outfits. He turned back to Diz while giving Smiley a 'sorry' look.

"Viz is the cause for Earth's doom?" Phil said. It took him some time to evaluate the information in his brain to understand what was going on. "Well then Diz, why were you called a traitor?"

"I forgot," Diz said sheepishly. "Death is the only thing that can wake you up from your alter dream. You see, I made you get killed in your dream so that you could wake up. I had to alter Mr. Munch, your college teacher, to be able to kill you. Right now, you must save Zack as Viz is absorbing his ice molecules with the machine Zack is encased in."

Suddenly, the laser began to glow white. Phil's eyes widened.

"Is that laser going to charge?" He asked nervously.

"I'm afraid so," Diz said. "I'm sorry."

* * *

 **Phil's POV**

No. NO. NO! If we don't do something- well, more like if I don't do SOMETHING to save Earth, it won't be able to live! The door opened to see Viz walk in.

"Sorry Diz," he said. "The window view is for the kids only." Viz threw Diz out and he face planted the floor. That must really hurt for Diz. Viz even locked him out of the room my friends and I are in!

"Maybe I should have gotten more cages," Viz said. "I''m sure you'll enjoy the doom of your home planet."

My eyes narrowed. There's no way I'm going to live with this freak! Earth is where my friends and I belong! I need to build up courage to stand up against this evil guy!

"No," I said firmly. "I won't."

He looked at me, quite surprised. Surprised enough that he dropped the key card scanner. I couldn't really reach since he isn't going to let me get it anyways.

"I can assure you that it will be a rather spectacular moment in your lifetime," Viz said. The others heard it.

"No it won't!" Smiley yelled out.

"Silence you yellow hyper bug!" Viz yelled. Did he really call Smiley that?! I felt like I was boiling up. Okay, I guess I'm being too protective of Smiley or something. Phred just glared at Viz. Viz glared back at Phred.

"Anywho," Viz said, turning back to me. "I am thinking of watching the moment on my own red ship. Not here as this is Vizion's ship. Now prepare yourself for the Grande Finale of your world!"

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry I have to stop there for now. Yes, I will continue this. Seems like people like to see this fanfiction or something. And yes I will put more Smiley x Phil in the next chapter so hang on Smiley x Phil fans! Anyways, I don't own the dialogues nor the game. It belongs to Jonochrome, creator of the Riddle School series.**


End file.
